


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Parasites, Plants, Sounding, Spanking, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amon has captured Bolin and is determined to make him a perfect sex slave.





	Mine

"Well?"

A loud smack with the paddle brought out a whimper. Amon could feel Bolin's erection as it pressed rock hard against his lap. The boy shifted, subconsciously rubbing his hips against Amon. Amon gripped the hips and harshly brought the paddle down thrice. Bolin whined and tried to futilely shift his hips.

He was so cute. Amon couldn't help nipping him in the shoulder. He pulled his mouth from the nicely forming hickey and observed the writhing boy within his arms. His arms had been bound at the wrists and tied to the headrest. Bolin's tan legs were spread and held up by the hips with a pillow. His ass was red. His green eyes dripped a few tears as he looked over his shoulder at Amon. His mouth dripped with saliva as it was held open by a ball gag. A whine slipped out before he could stop it and his face blushed as he ducked his head. Amon reached out and gripped his chin firmly.

"Now, now. Don't shy away from me now,” he tutted at the boy. "Since you seem to enjoy this…" Amon's hand darted out to briefly caress the straining dick and Bolin moaned. “…I think I'll have to use more drastic methods."

Bolin quietly gasped and his prone form shivered at the cold tone Amon took on. His fingers danced on Bolin's skin and he grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured it on his fingers and slowly slipped a finger into Bolin.

Bolin clenched hard and Amon tutted.

"If you don't want this to hurt, then you need to relax. You'll be getting _more_ than three fingers, and then my dick inside you. I'll have you know, my cock is rather wide and long."

He smirked at the shiver racking the smaller boy’s body. Slowly, he felt him relax, and he experimentally moved his finger around. He added a second and scissored it, trying to find the boy’s sweet spot.

"Where is it…?" Amon crooked a finger and lightly raked it on Bolin's insides.

" _A-Ahh!_ " The sudden clench and jerk Bolin gave was more than enough to convince Amon he'd found it. He smirked widely and rubbed the spot again. Bolin mewled.

He added a third finger and massaged the prostate gland. Bolin was putty in his arms and Amon drizzled lube all over his cock and he lined himself up. He slowly breached Bolin and stopped when he started to yelp at the pain. He gave him a few seconds to adjust and moved painfully slowly until he bottomed out.

Amon had to take deep breaths – the virgin tight hole and heat was nearly undoing him. He gave a few experimental thrusts and jabbed the gland. Bolin mewled and pushed his hips back. He kissed Bolin deeply and drew himself out almost all the way and shoved back inside. Bolin shrieked and Amon grabbed his legs and drew them around his back. He began to thrust heavy and slow a few times and then punishingly fast and hard thrusts, which jabbed the little bundle of nerves in quick succession. Bolin wailed and felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach.

_So close!_

He moaned out a warning and was rewarded with a tightness around his dick. Amon continued to thrust wildly and snarled, nipping at Bolin's back.

 

He came hard and Bolin squeezed his dick, trying to orgasm to no avail. He sobbed and his head dropped to the mattress, his hips only held up by the pillow. He tried to thrust into the pillow but it wasn't working.

Amon grinned at his debauched boy and taunted him, "Aw, little boy, can't you cum? Too bad for you."

He sneered, and turned from the bed. He retrieved a box and opened it to grasp a small spirit-vine seed. He strolled back and slipped two fingers into the boy, shivering at the lewd and squelching sound they made. He deposited the seed into Bolin's anus. Bolin panicked and tried to force out the seed by using his inside muscles.

"Ah _Ah!_ " Amon grasped Bolin's throbbing red dick and slowly stroked it. Bolin bucked his hips into the hand and felt something inside him grow.

The seedling had hatched and was brushing the boy's insides with its feathery soft touches from the inside. It continued stroking until it hit a bundle of nerves and attacked it. Bolin mewled and writhed. Amon removed the cock ring and let Bolin at it.

He erupted with another hard ram to his prostate. Cum hit his stomach and pillow and he sank into the bed, bones melted. The seedling wasn't done, however. It began to crawl out of the hole and quickly surrounded Bolin's waist. It linked to the tentacle in the hole and back up to the sides of his pubic area.

It linked back into one and connected to the belt. The tentacle at the base of Bolin's dick began to move. It swirled around and around, until it reached the head. It softly felt around the head for the hold and having found it, darted down it. Bolin shrieked and thrashed. It continued through the prostate and stopped at his bladder.

It branched out until it covered the entirety of the bladder. The tentacles in Bolin's prostate did the same thing and began to devour the continually made sperm. The anus tentacle wriggled a bit more and made sure to firmly press the prostate when the wearer sat or lay down. Bolin shivered in horror at the parasite and sobbed.

Amon began to explain: "That's the beauty of this thing. It will sustain itself on your excrement and urine and it will make you cum whenever it wants you to."

Amon smiled, feral. "You will never shit or piss yourself ever again."

He pulled at the strand in between his buttocks and heard Bolin gasp as the dildo was jostled. "You won't even cum unless this wants you to. And guess what? This thing," He let go of the strand," Will never let you be able to do anything. If you even try and strain at the book at the top shelve, you'll cum. If you try and eat, you'll cum. If you try and talk, you'll cum."

Bolin whimpered in denial and the parasite began its torture.

It firmly grasped his dick and rubbed it. The dildo shifted out and then in, slowly at first and then hard and fast. Bolin's eyes rolled back into his head as he was assaulted with mindless pleasure. Amon smirked. He ravished this innocent being to the point of making him a sex slave to a parasite. His job was done.


End file.
